Reading Naruto the Singing Hunter
by MrFoxHoundSir
Summary: To whom it may concern, you are hearby formally invited to read Naruto the Singing Hunter by Fairy Tail Dragon Slayer alongside Team RWBY and Team JNPR. (Yes i have FTDS' permission to do this, feel free to double check.)


Hey everyone great news! I got permission from Fairy Tail Dragon Slayer to do a reading story of his Naruto/RWBY crossover "Naruto the Singing Hunter" Now those of you familiar with him(or her I guess never bothered to check) will know that there are usually minor errors in grammar or spelling that doesn't get picked up. I will be fixing the minor errors as I see them but other than that there is no change to his story.

The readers of the story are Team RWBY and Team JNPR with my own OC to "govern" the world so to speak. As such this first chapter will be slightly longer in order to get the teams into the reading zone and deal with their questions about how the whole thing works.

Admittedly I don't have the best track record with keeping people in character but I will try. As for how far along in the actual RWBY canon the teams are, they are after Blake reveals herself to her team, but other than that the actual storyline of RWBY won't be mentioned.

I'm assuming that all readers of this story know what the characters look like or at least have read FTDS stories before.

* * *

START

It was Saturday morning as the girls of Team RWBY sat around in their room getting ready for the day. Yang was working on her hair in the bathroom while Weiss sat on her bed impatiently tapping her arm as she waited for her turn. Blake was reading her Ninjas of Love book while Ruby read a weapons magazine.

"Hurry up Yang we agreed to only spend an hour in there for preparation!" Weiss shouted angrily. Normally Yang would be done already but for some reason she was taking exceptionally long.

"Hold your horses Weiss! You know how long it takes to fix the bed head I woke up with?" the blonde brawler shouted back in annoyance.

"Maybe you shouldn't have buried your head under your pillow when the alarm went off." Blake noted simply as she turned the page of her book. Her ears twitched slightly as she turned her attention to the door.

Ruby seeing her black themed teammate's reaction jumped to her feet before making her way over to the door. Opening it slightly so that she could see outside she blinked when she didn't see anyone. "Huh…no one's there." She muttered while rubbing her head. Glancing down she saw a letter addressed to her team as Pyrrha opened the door to Team JNPR's room noticing a similar letter for them. "Strange way to deliver a letter isn't it?" Ruby asked waving her own around.

The red haired Greek themed warrior nodded in agreement before bidding Ruby a good day before retreating into her room. "I guess Pyrrha was still asleep she normally says hi or at least smiles." Yang muttered startling Ruby who jumped in surprise.

"Yang I thought you were still in the restroom!" she shouted clutching her chest.

"Just finished and thought I'd see what was Yanging on." Ruby gave her sister a dull look before walking back into the room with the letter in hand.

"We got a letter it seems." Ruby stated ignoring Yang's indignant squawk at being ignored. "Weiss can you hear me in there?"

"Yes Ruby I can…" the unamused voice of the Schnee heiress stated from inside the bathroom. "Just read it aloud." Nodding in agreement Blake gave Ruby a thumbs up.

Ruby sat on the ground and brought the letter up so she could read it. "To Team RWBY, you are formally invited to a reading of a one of a kind book. As soon as you are ready please sign your names where indicated." She glanced at the bottom of the rather short letter where four lines for signatures were located.

"It sounds suspicious." Blake stated simply as Weiss walked out of the bathroom to join them. "There's no indication of who this came from, or where we are supposed to go. It doesn't even mention what the book is. There's absolutely no reason to sign our names on this letter."

"Blake is right." Weiss agreed as she folded her arms. "This seems like a scam or something like that."

"I don't know it sounds fun." Yang stated with a grin. "Besides if it really is a criminal what better way to stop them than to catch them red handed?" Weiss hated how much sense that made.

"Can't we leave it to the police?" Ruby asked innocently. "Today's Saturday I don't want to think about school or actual work today."

"No if we leave it to the police the culprit will just disappear. The best way to catch them is to pretend to fall for their trap." Blake stated surprising the others. "This might be our only way to stop them."

"So we just sign it?" Yang asked taking a look at the paper.

"Might as well." Blake nodded her head as Yang signed the letter. Once all four of them had signed the letter a bright light began emitting from it causing the girls to cover their eyes.

"Oh great everyone accepted my invitation! I was worried it wasn't specific enough." A friendly voice greeted them as they tried to blink away the spots. Once their vision cleared they were greeted by someone with the head of a fox…dog…mix with yellow fur. "Welcome to my world I hope you enjoy yourself."

"Where are we?" Blake asked looking around suspiciously unable to recognize anything of note. Idly she noted that Team JNPR was there with them.

"Well…there isn't an actual name for this place…" the thing seemed a little down as it admitted that. "But this dimension was designed specifically so that the eight of you could read and view this book." It showed them a simple brown book with the title "Naruto the Singing Hunter" written on its cover.

"Dimension?" Jaune, asked as he shook his head.

"You picked up on that? I was under the assumption that you were kind of dumb." The thing admitted while tilting its head. "But yes, this is a separate dimension from the one you reside in. Don't worry though, it seems that you all are from the main branch of history."

"What does that mean?" Ren, the ever stoic, asked as he narrowed his eyes in thought.

"Hm…in all honesty I wasn't created with all that information…rather I know enough to inform others, but not enough to go into lengthy explanations. With what I know, the world you are from cannot function without you all in it. Essentially time is currently "frozen" until you return. Or so I am told."

Weiss furrowed her brows. "You said you were created…right?" the being in front of them seemed surprised.

"Wow…you're all breaking my expectations. Color me impressed." It seemed to smile at them. "Yes, I was not born the normal way that you all were. I was created with the sole purpose of getting you all to read this book."

Pyrrha narrowed her eyes as Nora started to stir. "And if we refuse?"

"Well if you're adamant about not reading it, I'll return you to your world and this dimension will crumble killing me most painfully." The way it said that with such ease unnerved the two teams.

Hesitantly Ruby spoke up. "What happens if we do read it to the end?" she asked.

"I will then return you to your world and then this dimension will simply cease to be. My death will be painless." It didn't seem sad or scared at the thought of death as if resigned to it.

"So either way you die…" Blake muttered sadly.

"Yes, as do we all, though if at all possible I'd rather not die painfully." The being admitted as its ears twitched. "Now are you all going to remain on the ground or would you rather sit on one of the couches that was prepared for you?" the teens got the distinct feeling that if the being in front of them had eyebrows, one of them would be arched right now.

Team JNPR and Team RWBY shared glances with each other before nodding and finding seats on the couch which was facing a television. "What is this book about?" Ruby asked as she stared at the TV in confusion.

"It's about one of the many side branches of history." The being stated getting odd looks from everyone. "Basically it's a different version of the world you all are familiar with. You see the current theory that my creator has is that the history and stories of various worlds and dimensions are somehow transmitted to the artists of my creator's dimension. The main branch, the one you know, are always transmitted to the professionals whereas these countless offshoots are dispersed amongst the amateurs."

Blake blinked as she began to piece together what was happening. "So in essence we are reading about a "what if" situation of our own lives."

"Yes quite correct, while there are some similarities, ultimately these worlds are different from the one you are all familiar with." He paused in thought "For example in one world Weiss might be the hyper one whereas Ruby is the overly dramatic one."

Weiss frowned at the example while Ruby tilted her head trying to imagine it. "Nope can't picture it." She stated simply causing the being to grin. "So what do we call you?"

The being blinked at the question. "Hm…you may simply call me Fox." Fox paused in thought. "Eh whatever I am aware of Team CFVY's member Fox Alistair but nevertheless you may call me Fox. Now who wants to begin?" Fox asked looking around.

Yang grinned grabbing the book from Fox's hands. "Might as well be me." She grinned as she opened the book to the first chapter as the TV sprang to life. "Okay I wasn't expecting that." In the end she grinned before turning back to the book.

" **Oh… My… God." Weiss Schnee said as she looked at the news alert that she got on her Scroll. Weiss Schnee was a white haired, pale skinned girl with very bright blue eyes, and a scar going over the left eye. Her hair was in a long ponytail off to the right side of her head, and she had a snow-flake band in it. She had a white dress on, with a light blue coat that was red on the inside of it. She had high heels, which she fought in very well, and her eyes were widened in shock.**

Weiss raised an eyebrow "Now I'm curious." She admitted "What caught my other's attention like that?"

"Maybe you found out that you're getting married because your Dad is a jerk." Yang stated with a grin.

"Don't even joke about that, it's way too likely for me to be comfortable with." Weiss stated causing Yang to frown in thought.

 **Normally, she would be eating lunch with her teammates, and those of Team Juniper… you see, she was a student of Beacon Academy. One of the four main Huntsmen Training School, with the other three being considered lesser than this school.**

 **Both Team Ruby, her own team and Team Juniper, were staring at her with raised eyebrows.**

"I would too if Weiss did something that out of character." Ruby stated with a resolute nod "It's scary when someone acts differently than normal." Weiss wasn't too sure how to take that so she shrugged and turned her attention back to the scree as Yang continued reading.

" **Weiss, you okay?" her team leader, two years her junior at 15 years old, Ruby Rose asked with a raised eyebrow. Ruby, while young, was talented enough to be accepted into the academy. She had dark red hair, that lightened up to normal red at the tips, that was short to her head… about chin length. She had a red hood on, and underneath it was a black and red gothic Lolita styled dress.**

"It's a combat skirt!" Ruby protested causing the others to giggle/chuckle at her expense.

 **Her other teammates were Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long… both of whom were not paying too much attention to what she was saying.**

"Well at least I know how much you two care about me." Weiss drawled slowly giving her two teammates a look.

"Well there's no point worrying about it until we know more right?" Yang asked looking at Blake for help. Blake nodded her head in agreement.

"Without context it's hard to care about every exclamation of surprise like that." She admitted with a shrug.

 **Yang was a 17 year old woman with bright blond hair, long in length and wavy in appearance, with bright lilac colored eyes. She was fair skinned as well and she had a more… revealing appearance than others around. She was** _ **large**_ **breasted, while Ruby was more moderate… and Weiss was more flat chested in appearance. Yang was more the epitome of female sex appeal, without looking completely unrealistic about it. She had a revealing brown jacket and yellow tube top, with black hot pants and hip cape…with high leather boots and orange socks… finally an orange scarf around her neck.**

 **Blake was another 17 year old, cat-like girl with black hair that was long and straight, and a black bow on top. She had amber eyes with thin pupils, and a more narrow face. Her attire was a white and black top, with white hot-pants with black and purple stockings underneath. She had heeled boots on, and her body was more slimmed down to a nearly petite level, and like Ruby her chest was more moderate. She was eating a tuna sandwich at the moment, not really caring what was going on.**

"Well at the least the descriptions are spot on though there's less about Ruby than I thought there would be." Blake stated after Team RWBY's character intros were given. "I'm even more surprised that Pyrrha and the others weren't even mentioned yet. I mean aren't they supposed to be sitting with us?"

Jaune blinked in surprise "You're right, why haven't we gotten any screen time yet?" he asked in wonder.

Nora gasped "maybe we're eating pancakes and the author person knows not to disturb pancake time!" she shouted getting odd looks from everyone else.

"Somehow I doubt that's the reason Nora…" Ren muttered as he palmed his face. "It's probably because we're just watching Weiss."

" **Okay, I am** _ **fantastic**_ **… look at this." Weiss said as she showed her Scroll to her teammates. She moved it to the middle of the table, and those from Team Juniper looked at it as well.**

 **Jaune Arc, a 6 foot tall young man, with bright blond hair and blue eyes, looked at the scroll. He wore a black and orange hoodie, with a lightly armored chest-plate over his torso. He wasn't dressed much the part of a fighter, and he looked rather out of place.**

"I'm sorry about looking out of place." Jaune complained as he felt a stab in his heart. Pyrrha placed a hand on his shoulder in order to reassure him.

"It's okay Jaune you're trying your best." She stated as Yang continued reading.

" **What are we supposed to be looking at?" Jaune asked as he looked at all the words on a report that he was reading.**

 **Lie Ren, or just Ren, rolled his pink eyes. He was more traditionally dressed, black haired man with a pink stripe in it. He didn't talk much, and when he did he didn't say much. His color scheme was mostly green, and he had a long ponytail.**

" **Words…" Nora said with her hands moving like a rainbow. She was a short girl, the shortest girl at the table, with bright orange hair and light blue eyes. She was wearing mostly white and pink, with a pink miniskirt and no sleeved white shirt that was black around her stomach, She was more petite than others, but a little more shapely than Weiss or Blake were.**

Nora couldn't help but laugh "I'd totally say that!" she exclaimed while clutching her stomach as she continued to laugh. Ren merely smiled beside her already used to her antics.

" **More than words, this is a Message Alert from the NUF." Pyrrha Nikos said, showing that she had the same message on her own Scroll. Yang blinked a few times, before she looked at her own Scroll and saw that she had gotten the same message, but missed it. Pyrrha was a tall, 6 feet tall while wearing heels, woman with bright red hair and vivid green eyes. She wore bronze and leather armor in a rather revealing fashion, whit a short miniskirt and a red hip-cape. She was a 'goddess' of beauty to many, having the perfect figure without any real flaws.**

Pyrrha looked away slightly "does my outfit really come off as revealing?" she wondered softly as she frowned at the 'goddess' comment.

Yang tore her gaze away from the book to glance at Pyrrha "You didn't know?" she asked genuinely surprised. "I thought you dressed that way on purpose."

"This armor is the traditional wear of my family for battle." Pyrrha explained simply with a small frown.

Weiss placed a hand on her chin in thought. "What's this NUF? It sounds like Pyrrha, Yang and I are all members in this world…" she thought aloud as she furrowed her brows. "Is it a fan club for someone famous?"

Blake blinked at the thought. "You… in a fan club?" she muttered trying to imagine it. "I can't see it." She eventually just gave up as the others shared similar thoughts.

Weiss surprisingly enough agreed with her "I am frequently in the company of famous and influential people the idea that I would be in a fan club is simply unthinkable."

"Ah that's right, because you're always with us in Beacon it's easy to forget that you're actually an heiress to a large company." Ruby muttered placing her right fist in her left palm. Weiss gave her a glare but didn't respond as Yang glanced back at the book.

"Well why don't we just find out?" Yang asked as she turned back to the book.

" **NUF?" Blake asked in confusion, not sure what they were getting at.**

" **Naruto Uzumaki Fanclub." Yang answered with a grin on her face.**

"See? It is a fan club." Yang stated with a grin. "Wonder what this guy is like if the three of us are part of his fan club." Weiss and Pyrrha couldn't help but agree.

" **Naruto who?" Nora asked in confusion. She couldn't be the only person that hadn't heard that name before. Yang, Weiss, and even Pyrrha looked at her in disbelief.**

" **Naruto Uzumaki… world famous singer, has the largest fan base of any singers in all four kingdoms. Mistral, Atlas, Vacuo, Vale… how did you not hear of him before?" Yang asked everyone at the table who hadn't heard of him before. She had ALL of his songs saved right on her Scroll, and she had ALL of his music videos. She loved his music, and she had a poster of him.**

"Well…until we hear his songs I don't really think I can make a fair judgement about that." Pyrrha admitted with an interested look. "Admittedly I haven't paid too much attention to music."

"Ew Yang you have a poster of him in your room?" Ruby asked crinkling her nose.

"How is that gross?" Yang asked with a look at her younger sister.

"Sometimes I hear wet sloshing sounds from your room when you get a new poster for whatever." Ruby stated getting shocked looks from everyone else and a mortified one from her sister.

"Wet sloshing sounds huh?" Blake asked with an amused voice as she raised an eyebrow while staring Yang down.

"Shut up pussy cat!" Yang shouted with a red face.

"Pussy jokes…" Blake muttered with a shake of her head. "Classy Yang."

" **Not a music fan." Blake stated coldly for a moment.**

" **Uh… Oh… OH, my sisters are fans of his." Jaune said as he finally remembered where he had heard the name before.**

" **You are a fan of his music?" Weiss asked Pyrrha with a raised eyebrow. Pyrrha was a celebrity, so she didn't expect her to really care about other celebrities all that well. Pyrrha blushed for a moment at being put under the spotlight, but it wasn't a negative spotlight.**

" **Guilty." Pyrrha said with a light smile on her face.**

"Honestly I don't really pay much attention to other celebrities." Pyrrha stated not liking her status being mentioned again.

" **Oooooh, he is handsome, isn't he Ren?" Nora asked when she saw a picture of Naruto as she scrolled down the page in the Scroll. She had to admit, that he was a rather handsome man. He didn't look that much older than they were.**

" **Handsome? He looks a little like a boy Yang." Ren commented dryly, but that was pretty much him agreeing with the statement. Yang was beautiful, so a boy Yang would be very handsome.**

"Aw thanks Ren I didn't know you thought I was beautiful." Yang smiled brightly as she patted Ren on the shoulder as the normally quiet boy's cheeks reddened since he had never openly admitted something like that before. "I've been waiting Xiao Long for someone to say that about me."

Ruby sighed tiredly as the others groaned at the pun. "Just how long were you waiting to say that?" she muttered tiredly as Yang laughed at their expense.

"Wow he really does look like a male version of Yang." Blake muttered as a picture of Naruto appeared on screen. A small dusting of red covered her face. 'I like…' she thought quietly as she covered her cheeks with her hands.

The others had similar reactions as Weiss quickly looked away with a red face while Yang grinned broadly even as her face reddened. Pyrrha smiled softly as her face reddened while Nora went into a pancake fantasy.

Jaune grimaced. "Life isn't fair…" he muttered as he looked down at the ground. Ren didn't say anything, but internally he agreed with Jaune's statement.

" **Oh… he does." Ruby said as she compared Naruto to her sister.**

" **Read this…" Weiss said with a frown on her face, they hadn't even read it yet.**

 _ **Naruto Uzumaki, leader and star of the Falling Leaves music group will be coming to Vale in only a few days. This next show will be the last show of the 2 year tour of the Falling Leaves, and lead singer Naruto Uzumaki has made it known that after the show he will be announcing something startling and amazing. He hopes that everyone will enjoy his show.**_

"Hey does that group exist?" Ruby asked curiously.

"Nope, just checked." Blake stated shooting the idea down. "Guess it's the biggest difference between our world and theirs." She looked around "Where's Fox?"

"You called?" the fox like person asked appearing behind Blake causing everyone to jump in shock. "I was preparing some snacks for everyone." He explained setting a tray of food in front of the two teams. There was chorus of 'thank you' from the teens as they helped themselves.

" **It says here he is 19 years old." Nora commented, he really wasn't that much older than they were. If anything, he was basically in their age group.**

" **He graduated from Beacon you know." Pyrrha said, much to the shock of everyone present. The initiation age was normally 17, and the people in the school normally stayed here for 4 to 5 YEARS before their education was finished.**

" **Woah, impressive…" Ruby said with a bright smile. So she wasn't the only person to come to Beacon earlier than others. That was great for her to know.**

"That… really is amazing if it's true." Weiss admitted reluctantly. "It actually doesn't make sense if you think about it. How does someone that good at killing Grimm end up as a singer?"

"I'm just happy that I'm not the only one to have entered Beacon early." Ruby stated with a small smile.

" **He entered when he was 13… and graduated the same year." Pyrrha admitted with a smile on her face. She had met Naruto before, in person and not just over her Scroll. Of course, she couldn't pretend to say that they were friends by any stretch of the imagination. They didn't work together. She had challenged him to a spar, and she had lost it… pretty badly actually. She never told a single soul about this, but it did humble her in a time when she had grown arrogant with her skills.**

"Hm…so in that world I became arrogant because of my victories." Pyrrha mused aloud as the others stared at her.

"Of all the bombs dropped in that little paragraph, that's the thing you focus on?" Yang asked with a look of disbelief. Not the idea that some 13 year old, not only got into Beacon, but graduated the same year. Not the fact that you apparently got your ass kicked by said 13 year old, but that were arrogant before meeting this guy."

"Mother would beat the arrogance out of me before it could take hold so I'm surprised that it existed in this world." Pyrrha stated getting odd looks from those around her. "Hm…are you done reading?" she asked politely getting Yang to shake off her thoughts as she turned back to the book.

" **So cool." Was what Jaune voiced, and that was pretty much everyone's thoughts on the matter.**

" **I have GOT to get Tickets!" Yang said with a grin on her face, her eyes widened in excitement. Pyrrha was already on her scroll, and she was on the site that would allow her to order her tickets. Weiss was on her Scroll as well, making sure that she could get some tickets as well.**

" **Got it!" Pyrrha said with a grin as she got her own ticket.**

" **Sold out!?" Yang and Weiss shouted in anger when their own screens flashed at them, telling them that the show was sold out already. Literally, tickets started to go on sale… 30 seconds ago… and all the tickets were sold out.**

Yang whistled loudly at that "That…is actually really impressive."

Weiss agreed "Yes even if I don't believe I would be that passionate about a singular artist you cannot dismiss the ability to sell out in less than a minute."

"Honestly it makes me kind of curious to see what's so great about this guy." Blake stated as Ren and Nora agreed with her. "Good looks are one thing, but that can't be all he has right?" she asked with a twinkle in her eye. She loved Mystery novels almost as much as she loved heavily intimate Romance novels.

" **Sorry." Pyrrha said with a wince when she saw the stink eye that she was getting for having her own ticket.**

" **How could it be sold out so quickly?" Weiss screamed out, attracting a lot of attention. Over half of the women were screaming out in anger as well. A LOT of people have been getting the message alerts, and even a lot of guys were shouting out in anger that they couldn't get tickets in time.**

 **It only took seconds for the tickets to sell out!**

 **Of course people were pissed off.**

" **The last show, and I am going to miss it… I can't believe this… this sucks." Yang said as she glared at her plate in frustration. She was going to miss the special announcement after the convert, and she had no chance to meet Naruto now. It was the biggest shame of she could feel, well not the biggest, the most recent shame.**

" **I actually agree with you… grrrrrrr, this is terrible. I finally get into Beacon, and now Naruto is coming to Vale and I** _ **can't see him**_ **." Weiss complained, and she wasn't the only one that was complaining about it.**

"Wow you two are really passionate about this." Pyrrha noted with some amusement as Yang and Weiss blushed slightly.

"It's technically not us." Weiss tried to point out as she looked away from the Mistral champion. "Besides we still don't know if this guy is any good, sure our others seem to think so, but what about us?"

Jaune scratched his head. "Didn't Fox mention that the worlds are mostly the same?" he asked looking around.

"True…" Ren began catching everyone's attention. "But he also mentioned that there are differences. Yang's, and Weiss' musical tastes might be one of them."

" **You sound angry." Ruby noted with a desire to chuckle barely being held back.**

" **I got two tickets." Blake pointed out with a smile on her face, and Yang looked at her with sparkling eyes.**

" **Hey babe, wanna have a Yanging good time with me?" Yang offered with her eyes sparkling.**

"Creepy." Blake muttered sliding away from Yang with a teasing smirk on her face. Yang stuck her tongue out childishly.

" **I lied, I didn't even try to get tickets." Blake told her. She tried telling a joke, but she soon realized that she teased the wrong person at the wrong time when Yang picked up her tuna sandwich and threw it across the room with a sour look on her face. It went splat against the wall and Blake sent Yang a glare.**

" **You. Suck." Yang told Blake, who just got out a book and started to read it.**

 **Ruby's Scroll went off, and showed that she got a message from the Headmaster of Beacon himself. Ruby blinked, before she started to read the message… and her eyes widened as a grin formed on her face.**

"Wonder what it says." Ruby muttered aloud as she licked off trace amounts of the snack that had gotten onto her fingers.

"Well whatever it is, looks like good news if that grin on your face says anything." Jaune stated simply as he grabbed a napkin to wipe his face off.

" **Guys… don't give up yet… I just got a message from Professor Ozpin. Guess who is getting tickets?" Ruby told them to guess with a smile.**

" **No way, shut up." Weiss said with her jaw dropped. There was no way that it was that simple.**

 **It wasn't.**

" **I will kiss you right now if you got us tickets." Yang told her sister, and she was serious. She would even add in some tongue to show how awesome this was.**

Ruby subtly moved so that Weiss was between her and Yang. If Weiss noticed she didn't say anything.

" **Gross." Blake commented, since she wasn't a fan of the thought of Yang and Ruby kissing. The incest from that action turning her off."**

"So it would be okay if we weren't sisters?" Yang asked with a grin as Blake began blushing. "Naughty kitty."

"At least I'm not thinking of molesting my own sister for the chance to get tickets to a music concert, bimbo." Blake retorted as Yang's face flared up with a blush as well.

" **I didn't get us tickets…" Ruby said, and Weiss looked like she was going to murder Ruby, with Yang cracking her knuckles. "I got us even better! Professor Ozpin just got a mission from Naruto's manager stating that he needed some people to keep people from breaking into backstage. He even requested** _ **young girls**_ **." Ruby told them, and she was excited to see how her team seemed to be excited.**

"That phrasing could be better." Ren stated blandly. "It makes this Naruto sound like a pedophile."

Ruby tapped Weiss on the shoulder. "That's bad right?" she asked not knowing what the word meant.

Weiss palmed her face "Pedophile means to have an unhealthy sexual attraction to children. Or in the case of the law, to have sexual relations with people under the legal age of adulthood."

Blake, seeing Ruby's confused face sighed. "Ruby what is the legal age to be considered an adult in Vale?" she asked getting the leader to look at her.

"16 why?" she asked

"You're 15 right?" Blake asked getting a nod in return. "Then by law, anyone who tries to seduce you…" she paused as a thought crosses her mind. "You know what seduce means right?" Ruby blushed but nodded her head anyways. "Then anyone who tries to seduce you would be breaking the law and be labeled as a pedophile."

"Alright then!" Yang suddenly shouted "Let's get back to the story!"

" **Our first mission." Blake commented with a thoughtful look on her face.**

" **Naruto Uzumaki… in person!" Yang and Weiss said loudly as the two looked at each other. Neither of them could keep the excitement away from their faces.**

 **-With Naruto-**

 **Naruto Uzumaki, a young 19 year old boy with bright blond, spiky hair, and rounded blue eyes the color of the sky itself, sat in the middle of a bus. He was wearing a green short sleeved shirt and brown pants, just something to wear. He was tall, around 6 feet tall, and he was well muscled. He had three whisker marks on each of his cheeks, and peach colored skin. He was strumming a guitar with a grin on his face, singing under his breath.**

"Well he looks attractive at least." Pyrrha noted simply not really meaning anything more than that.

"Can't really tell how good his singing voice is from this scene either." Yang pointed out with a small pout. They were building him up so much that she was getting antsy to see why her other was so fond of this guy's music.

 **It was a luxury bus to be sure, made to fit multiple people.**

 **Of course, he didn't NEED multiple people… he was a band all on his own. With his ability to create copies of himself, he was his entire band. He planned on revealing this fact during his next concert, something he had been keeping hidden from his fans.**

"That… sounds really cool actually." Ruby stated as she shifted around in her seat. "Think it's his semblance?" she asked looking around.

Blake narrowed her eyes. "Somehow…I don't think so." She muttered trying to figure out why she was getting that feeling. "There's something we're not getting." She hummed in thought as she waited for Yang to continue.

" **Naruto, Naruto… I just contacted Beacon, and you got yourself four nice security guards… very pretty girls." A voice called from the front of the bus. Naruto raised an eyebrow at the voice before he shrugged.**

 **He had slept with a good number of girls before in this bus, how pretty could these girls be compared to some of the beautiful people had laid with?**

"Should I be disgusted by this information or is this normal?" Yang asked looking at Weiss and Pyrrha.

"Why are you asking us?" Weiss asked with a frown on her face.

"People have certainly offered that kind of…service." Pyrrha admitted. "But I've never accepted, I guess the same can't be said about this Naruto." She only mildly disapproved since as a famous celebrity it wasn't beyond thought that someone as apparently famous as Naruto was would be offered sex by some diehard fans.

" **How pretty, scale from 1 to 10?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow. Ever since he had been sent to this world when he was younger, he had to make a career for himself. He kept trying to find a way back home, but so far his searching was in vain. He became a singer so that he could travel the world without raising any suspicion and so that people would give him information that he wanted.**

"Sent to this world?" Blake and Ren muttered going over the information they had.

"Blake, Ren?" Ruby wondered seeing the two silent members concentrating on something.

"Leave them be Ruby." Weiss stated simply. "They're trying to figure something out, best to leave them alone."

 **Slim arms wrapped around his neck from behind, and a very naked woman was behind him.**

 **She had pink, brown, and white hair that was pretty long. Her eyes changed colors between the same colors as her hair, and she had rather well sized breasts on her petite body. She had a wicked grin on her face, and she was rubbing her nude body up against him. She was short, if not for her breasts you would assume that she was much younger than she really was.**

"Isn't that the girl who helped Roman Torchwick escape when we had to fight that Atlasian weapon?" Ruby muttered in shock as she tried to avert her eyes. "And WHY IS SHE NAKED?" she screamed startling everyone.

"Well…" Yang looked around wondering if she had to break it down for her. "Yes that's the Neopolitan chick who's working with Roman." She rubbed the back of her head. "And well…I think she's sleeping with Naruto."

"Why does she have to be naked to sleep with him?" Ruby asked squirming uncomfortably as she tried not to look at the screen.

"They were having sex." Blake stated bluntly causing Ruby's face to turn an impressive shade of red as she passed out. "We really need to break her out of that." She mentioned before motioning for Yang to continue.

" **About the same as that Neo-chick you're banging, but not the same level as those Emerald, or Cinder girls… why did you dump them anyway?" the manager called from the front of the bus.**

" **Emerald stole from me, and Cinder started to freak me out. They were both** _ **great**_ **at sex… but they were horrible people, I learned that after a while… you aren't a horrible person, are you Neo?" Naruto asked with a glint in his eye. If she was a horrible person, he would dump her.**

 **Oh wait, they weren't dating.**

 **She was just some girl that his bus had 'hit' and it turned out that she had been trained in using her aura. She had been unhurt, but she had 'lost' her memory. All she knew was her name, Neopolitan like the ice cream, and nothing more than that.**

 **She didn't talk at all.**

 **She blew into his ear, signaling that she was ready for another round of sexy time. Naruto raise an eyebrow, before he laughed a little.**

" **Sorry, but I'm just not feeling it right now." He told her with a grin, and she pouted at him.**

 **Naruto continued to practice his guitar.**

 **Ah, his last show… and then he would make it known to the world something** _ **very**_ **important.**

Blake hummed in thought "Cinder… Emerald… do you think he's referring to those students from Haven Academy?" she wondered aloud.

"It's possible after all he's currently sleeping with Neopolitan, a known associate of Criminal Roman Torchwick. If anything we should observe them the next chance we get and see if we can find any prove one way or another." Ren explained simply as Fox reappeared with some refreshments for them.

"I'm more interested in his big reveal that keeps getting mentioned!" Nora shouted "It's like seeing a stack of pancakes while not being able to eat it!"

The others shook their heads as Blake took the book from Yang. "I'll read next." She stated oddly curious about what was happening.

* * *

END

Well I hope you all liked it. Of course I should mention that I can't update this until FTDS updates his own story, so if it really bothers you go bug him (or her, whichever is correct).


End file.
